The Servant's Secret
by Pikachuwolfie
Summary: Amu, a Princess who doesn't like the way she lives decides one day to run away from it all. She finds someone or something in the forest while she was running that would change her life forever. -Amuto, Kutau, Rimahiko-
1. Chapter 1

**~Author's Note~**

**Hey! Please excuse me if this story isn't the best, it's my first story here on FanFiction.. I'm not that great at story development and character descriptions, so if it is bad then I'm sorry, ill try better next time. ^-^;**

**I also do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters. _**

Amu ran down the long corridor in her large castle. One of her maids was chasing after her with a dress that she did not want to wear. She looked around hastily looking for places to hide from her maid. She ran to a door and quickly ran inside, closing the door behind her. She didn't move, or even make a sound. She didn't dare.

"Princess Amu! Please come back!" She yelled, trying to find her. "It's only a dress! You have to be dressed appropriately for dinner!" Amu could hear her footsteps as she ran down the hallway. After the sound of her light steps faded, she sighed. She hated wearing things like dresses and always having to do as told. She hated being the princess of her kingdom. She didn't like always having to be proper. And the thing she hated most was how her parents always expected the most from her. They expect her to be the smartest girl in the land, the prettiest, and the most proper, but she didn't like any of that.

She slowly and carefully opened the door, trying not to make the wooden door creak. She peeked her head out of the door, looking both ways to check if she was gone. After she confirmed she was gone, she stepped out of the room she was previously in. She quietly and carefully made her way to her own room, hoping not to run into any of her maids on the way.

About halfway down the hall, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She froze. "Darn", she thought "I've been caught." She slowly turned around to see a grinning Kukai. He stood there in chain armor with a metal chest plate that covered the important parts of his chest. Engraved on a piece of blue fabric that hung from his chest plate was the emblem that represented our castle. It had a red heart on the top, then a yellow diamond on the bottom, a blue spade on the left and a green clover on the right. He had black pants on that were partly protected by pieces of metal around his shin and upper thigh. He had blue boots on that had metal on the top to protect the top of his foot. He had a sword in a silver sheath that was blue in the middle then had a silver cross on the middle that hung from some black leather that was around his waist. He didn't like to wear his helmet, he stated that "It messed up his perfect brown hair that he works so long on to make it look that good."

"Hey Hinamori. You know Miki is looking for you, right?" He stated. "Or are you running from her again?" He chuckled a bit. "Let me guess, wanting you to try on a dress?"

Amu glared at him. "You know how impolite it is for someone like yourself to call me by that name." She stated quiet coldly. She didn't like when people mocked her. "And I am aware of her looking for me, but i am not looking for her at the moment. I am going back to my room to read."

He laughed. "I'm sorry. How about this." He bowed down in front of her, putting his hand over his heart. "Please forgive me my majesty. I did not mean to speak so lowly of her majesty, Princess Amu."

There was one thing that annoyed her even more than being mocked, and that was being treated like royalty. She thought that everyone should be treated equal, but her being born as royalty, she will always be treated as someone greater than normal people. She let out a frustrated sigh, "I would also enjoy if you would not treat me like that."

He stood up straight and laughed. "You know, you should really go look for Miki. She is running all over the place to look for you." He stepped toward me and ruffled my hair. "I have to go now," He began to walk away, but turning around to give her thumbs up. "I wish you the best of luck with Miki." She waved back, as a way of saying thank you.

Kukai had been the family's knight that was raised here in the castle. Everyone trusts him in this castle. Although he can get on Amu's nerves sometimes, but she enjoys his sarcastic personality. He is the only one in the castle that will talk back to her and make fun of her, and most of the time, she does not mind. He was the only besides her little sister Ami that she liked.

She fixed her pink hair and walked back to her room, again trying to be as quiet as possible to not alert Miki or any other of her maids that she was there. She grabbed the handle to the door and opened it. She stepped inside then closed the door behind her, but when she looked at her bed, Miki was sitting on her bed, with the dress neatly placed next to her on the bed.

"And where have you been, Princess?" She asked with a stern voice. "We need to get you ready for the dinner tonight! Su made a large dinner. Many people from across the land will be joining you for this dinner." She grabbed the dress and walked toward Amu who did not look pleased to see her.

"I do not want to wear some ugly frilly dress! I prefer to wear things that do not crush my ribs or not allow me to breath." She crossed her arms. "Why do i have to go to this stupid dinner anyways?"

"Princess! That is no way to speak! Now change into this, you look like a dirty villager in those clothes!" She protested.

Amu lost it. "It's stupid!" She flew her arms into the air. Miki was slightly taken back by the sudden outburst. "I can't do anything! I have to be proper! Stand up still! Don't use foul language! You must wear fancy clothes all the time! Well I'm sick and tired of this! Why can't I be me? Someone who likes to play outside! But I cannot do anything! I was born into this stupid family that only likes to treat me as am object! They don't even love me! They just want me to be smart so that I can take the thrown, but i do not want to!" She felt tears well up in her eyes. "I hate all of this! This castle! I hate it here!" She quickly turned around and ran out the door.

"Princess!" Miki quickly tried to run after her. "Princess, please wait! You cannot miss this dinner!" But she was not as fast as the princess. The princess fled from the castle, running to the massive garden in the back of her castle, but she did not stop there. She ran into the woods behind her castle, running as far as her feet would let her. She tripped, bringing her back into her senses. She was somewhere, but she did not know where.

She stood up and dusted herself off and began to walk. She didn't know where she was though, which was a big problem for her. She never left the castle grounds so she does not know her away around. She pushed through shrubs and thick branches for quite a while. The shrubs and sticks scraping her hands and arms.

After what seemed like forever of passing through mud and leaves, she decided to sit down. She sighed. "What have I gotten myself into?" She ran her muddy hands through her hair, causing her bright pink hair to now have a tint of black and brown. "I'm a mess now, great." She said with a sigh. She stood back up again, "Well, I'm not going to find anything if I just sit around." She walked for no longer than a minute before she got the feeling someone following her. She looked up at the trees and behind her, curious as to why she was getting this feeling, but found nothing, so she began to walk again. Again, she got the feeling someone was watching her.

She sped up her pace, nearly running. She could hear the bushes behind her rustling. She began to run, worried of whom or what it might be. She was quickly running out of breath, she looked back to see if she was able to spot what might be chasing her, but in doing so, she tripped on a tree root that was sticking out of the ground.

She laid her head on the ground and placed her hands over her head in fear. "P-Please don't hurt me!" She pleaded, trembling.

**CLIFFHANGERS! Well I hope you enjoyed the first part of my story. I'm already working on Chapter Two, so I'm sure that I will have that uploaded in the next week to two weeks. **


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Authors Note~**

**Welcome back! Well, here's another chapter of my story. Hope you enjoy it! The clothing was a pain in the butt, I really dislike describing clothing.. I spent 20 minutes just looking for pictures that I could look off of that didn't look weird.. Well, i hope you enjoy chper two of my story!**

**I do not own Shugo chara, Alice in wonderland, or any of it's characters. ^-^**

_~Recap~ She lied her head on the ground and placed her hands over her head in fear. "P-Please don't hurt me!" She pleaded, trembling._

"I'll give you whatever you desire! Just please do not hurt me!" The rustling subsided, although she could hear footsteps get closer to her as whose ever it was feet crunched the leaves around her. The sound stopped right in front of her. After a moment of waiting, thinking that something would happen to her, she became very confused.

She slowly began to look up at who was standing before her. The first thing she saw was a pair of fluffy midnight blue paws. She felt herself relax when she knew that it wasn't a human. She followed the pair of paws up to a soft looking fluffy chest, then to its face. It was just a normal cat, one that you would find in a normal persons house. It had a light pink nose and golden yellow eyes. It's eyes amazed her, they were the perfect shade of gold. Like the color of freshly grown wheat in Autumn. It's long whiskers added to its cuteness. It's tail flicked back and forth in a constant rhythm as it stared at her.

Amu looked at the small cat with confusion. "What's a small cat like yourself doing in the middle of nowhere?" She began to stand up, only then realizing how dirty she had gotten. _Miki was right, _she thought, _I really do look like a villager. _She was wearing a simple brown robe with a piece of fabric tied around her waist to make it fit a bit better. She had to admit, it wasn't the best thing for a princess to wear, but she loved how comfortable it was. She never cared if she was yelled at by Miki on how it was not suitable for a princess but she never cared. It was always more comfortable than those girly dresses that gave her rashes all the time.

The small cat began to walk off, but before disappearing into the bushes he looked back at the pinkette. "What?" She asked the cat. "Would you like for me to follow you?" The cat meowed in response, and walked through the bushes. She found herself following the cat. This situation reminded her of a story that she had read not to long ago. _Alice on Wonderland_ was what the book was called, although instead of following a rabbit, she is following a strange cat that she found in the middle of nowhere. She thought about the story and what happened.

_Alice was the main character, she was like Amu, didn't like doing all the fancy stuff that other people wanted her to do. She was sitting with her sister who was reading her a book when she got bored. She saw this little white rabbit holding a pocket watch, he kept repeating "I'm late! I'm late! I'm so very late!" She followed him as he ran and jumped down a hole. Her curiosity had gotten the best of her as she looked down the hole, and ended up falling into the hole. She was teleported into this strange world filled with strange things. She found strange people as well, a disappearing cat, a pair of twins who act funny, the hatter who invited her to a tea party, a blue caterpillar who smoked something strange, and many more people. She followed the rabbit through Wonderland until she found herself at a castle. The castle of the Red Queen. _

She didn't remember what happened after that because Miki had made her put the book down and work on her studies again. She doubted that this cat would bring her to some strange castle though, it seemed unlikely. Maybe a small village or town. She chased after the cat, trying not to lose sight of it. Then she pushed aside some branches and the sun blinded her for a moment. She raised her arm above her eyes to shield some of the light. When her eyes adjusted to the bright light, she looked up. A large castle stood before her, much bigger than her own.

"Wow.." Was all that she could say about this quite amazing looking castle. She remembered the cat, and looked frantically for it. The cat had been sitting in front of a hedge maze, waiting for her. She walked towards the cat who turned around and ran into the maze. "Wait!" She yelled towards the cat. She quickly ran after it. When she got into the maze, she looked again for the cat. Looking both left and right, she was able to see the cat before it ran around yet another corner. She chased the cat around multiple twists and turns. She stopped at one moment to realize she could hear something. It sounded like a violin, but the music that it was making sounded sad.

She again looked for the cat, who was once again waiting for her. As she followed the cat, the violins noise had gotten louder. The cat had turned into an arch way, and as it did, the noise from the violin stopped. She peeked around a corner to find a tall boy with midnight blue hair holding a violin in one hand and the cat on its shoulder. He had a black no-sleeve jacket with white buttons running down the right side, and a white lining around it. He had a white belt that went around his waist. Underneath the jacket he had a white undershirt, along with black pants and shoes. On the cuffs of his undershirt were black crosses, and another cross was dangling from around his neck, except this one was white. She had to admit, the outfit fit him quiet well.

"You." He had said in a low voice. Amu nearly jumped, she stood still, hoping that he didn't mean her. "Where have you been Yoru?" He continued, the cat meowed in response. _So that's his name,_ she thought. "I told you not to go into the forest, bad things are out there that could easily eat you for a snack." He pestered the small cat. The cat gave him an unamused look, then looked in Amu's direction. The boy's eyes followed in the direction of the cats, which led to her. Her eyes widened as she quickly turned her head around the corner, hoping that he did not see her. He walked over to the arch, curious as to what the cat had been looking at. She thought about running, but for some reason her feet wouldn't move. Amu suddenly felt a sharp jab in her back. She turned around quickly and tried to step back, but instead she tripped as she turned around, falling in front of the arch.

"What are you doing on these grounds?" The boy demanded. The boy was dressed like a samurai, he had dark green hair that was tried with white cloth behind his head. He had two katanas, one in each hand. She was confused, no one around these lands were dressed like him.

"I-It was an accident! I swear I didn't mean to come here!" Amu pleaded. "I saw a cat, and I followed it! I followed it to this location. I am telling the truth!" The midnight blue haired boy looked at her with interest when she had said that.

"Kairi, this girl is with me. Please lower your sword." Instructed the boy. The samurai did as told and lowered his sword.

He placed his swords in his sheath and bowed. "Please forgive me prince Ikuto. I did not know." _Ikuto_, Amu thought, _somehow that name fits him._

"It is fine. Now return to the castle." Ikuto demanded. Kairi did as told and walked back to the castle. He turned his attention then to the pinkette. "Why are you here?"

"Like I said before, I followed that cat!" She pointed to the cat who was on his shoulder. The cat jumped down from his shoulder and sat in front of her, then meowed.

Ikuto looked at the girl and held out his hand, gesturing to help her up. "If Yoru trusts you, then you are no danger to me. But you should return to where you came from." Amu grabbed his hand and stood up, dusting herself off, although she was already very dirty to start with so it did not help.

"There's one problem with that." She alleged. "I do not know how i got here. And there is no way i am going back to where i am from" He looked at her with a skeptical look.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"That is none of your business." Her voice sounded aggravated with the subject and Ikuto didn't like making girls mad, so he didn't continue with the subject.

"Then lets make a deal." He suggested. "I'll let you stay at my castle on one condition." He looked at her with a smirk. "You will have to be my new maid and you will have to do as I say."

**Well, that's it for my second chapter! I hope you enjoyed! You see that review button down there? You should click it. Go on, click it. And ill see you all (hopefully) next chapter! **


End file.
